


A Hero In Blue

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	A Hero In Blue

Leo was fighting off the purple dragons gang. Ugh, there were too many and it was only him. The numbers were winning. Dana heard a commotion going on and she saw what looked like a humanoid turtle fighting off bad guys. Being the good samaritan that she was she couldn't just stand by and let them beat him up even if he wasn't human. She quickly ran to help him. She couldn't fight but at least she had to think of something to help him. She noticed there were empty glass bottles everywhere littering the ground. She picked one up in her hand and started throwing them at the men. One of the men growled as it hit his head.

"What the?.., you little bitch!" He ran after Dana leaving Leo behind. Leo saw this, his eyes widening. With a yell like a warrior, he jump-kicked the gang members around him since most of them were distracted by the human girl and his hurt comrade. He cut them with his katana and knocked them out. Dana was still continuing to run because the guy that she threw a glass bottle at was continuing to chase her. She got more glass bottles and kept on throwing them at him causing him to bleed from several places. He still wasn't giving up on chasing her though. She looked in front of her and saw that he cornered her and she was trapped. She stood her ground and waited from him to do something to her but it never came.

"I got ya now little bitch!" The man said angrily and swung a hit her. Dana covered her face expecting an impact with her skin any moment, but nothing came. She opened her eyes to see the... mutated turtle thing standing in front of her, drawing his blades back behind his back.

"Miss, are you hurt?"

Dana was shielding herself and waited for the impact until she heard the humanoid turtle asking her if she was hurt. Still looking back at him then back at the man, she said in a breathless voice,  
"No I am not hurt. Thank you so much for helping me. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here" she said as she thanked him, a grateful smile on her face as she waited for the man to see if he was going to hurt the turtle or not.

The man was laying on the ground unconscious. Leo disappeared into the shadows since Dana did not really see him being a mutated freak.

"Take care miss. and next time... don't do something stupid and heroic like what you did just now... though I am thankful," she heard his voice in the darkness before he disappeared.

Dana was so lucky that nothing bad had happened to her. She walked over the unconscious men on the ground, got out of the alley and started to walk home. She unlocked the front door, put her bag and keys on the couch, got a can of beer from the fridge and sat down to watch some tv and to think about the events that transpired today. She kept thinking about the man that she tried saving and who ended up saving her in return. She was not alone. The so called man who was really a ninja turtle was thinking about her too as he was meditating in his room. That girl had no skill but she risked her life just to give him a small chance of defeating the purple dragons. She wondered if she would ever see that man again. She probably should have contacted the police but she was way too scared to even think of doing that. For all she knew they could start to track where she lives and would probably want revenge on her. So she quickly left without saying a word. She did not know however that in the near future, she was going to see that mysterious man again. She started to get tired so she finished her can of beer and went to go take a shower, hopefully to help calm her down and to wash away the feelings so kept on getting ever since those events transpired. The man that chased her down and the one that she threw the glass bottles at woke up in the alley with a raging headache. He was going to make that bitch pay! He went to his gang members describing the girl and what she looked like since he had a pretty good memory of her. The gang was up on alert of her. White short hair females were not seen that often so she would be easy to spot out. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. She went to go answer it and there stood the two purple dragon members, the one that chased her and the one that she threw the glass bottles at.

"What do you punks want?"

"We came here for you of course. We want revenge. I will make you pay for what you did."

They clapped their hands over her mouth so she couldn't scream and they dragged her away leaving the door to her apartment open and empty.

"Heh! Told ya we'd find 'er," one said to the other. "She don't even have her info protected. Get 'er!" They tackled her grabbing onto her arms. Dana fought back as much as she could, knocking one of them where the sun don't shine. He doubled over. "PUTA estupida (spanish: stupid bitch)!" One of them who was obviously mexican, hissed out at her and knocked her out with the back of his gun. Dana lay on the floor with a bloody spot on the side of her head.

"Heh, perty little thing, but annoying as fuck!" the man who Dana kicked previously kicked her back on her stomach. They grabbed her and carried her to their hide-out. The leader after listening to the whole story decided to use Dana as bait to capture the vigilante who calls himself Leonardo. He has been a lot of trouble to them lately and Dana was the perfect bait! "Lookie who decided to wake up," came in a sinister snicker and Dana received a kick in her side. She heard laughter when she groaned out.

"We need her alive! Boss's orders, idiot," another one grunted out, obviously bored by the whole thing.

"I know that! But he said nothing about roughening 'er up a bit," the man who obviously got smashed with bottles by her a day earlier wanted to have a little fun. The other man who was obviously his comrade sighed in irritation.

"Make it quick," he smoked his cigarette and held onto his gun looking around, trying to spot the vigilante. They told him to be here at 8 o'clock sharp or the girly would get it. The plan was to make him surrender or they would kill her. Female grunts and yelps of pain could be heard but the man blocked them out still watching the shadows... but as careful as he was, he could not spot the trained ninja who was hiding and watching the scene. Savages! Using a helpless girl to lure him in! thought Leonardo. On one of his patrols, they left a message written on the paper. He knew they were not joking since they included her picture. He knew he had to come and save her. Dana just glared at the man who kicked her. She was so weak she could barely even stand up. She coughed up blood as she was trying to get her bearings together. She didn't know why this was happening to her, why they were doing this to her but she knew she had to escape. But in her current situation she couldn't do anything. She just sighed and was about to give up when she noticed movement coming from the shadows on the ceilings of the warehouse. The man who was abusing her was not paying attention. His partner was getting an uneasy feeling and was pointing his gun to the shadows, the safety of his gun unlocked.

"Fight us like a real, man, you coward! Stop with all the sneaky shit!" he yelled out and the man who was holding Dana by her hair suddenly released her and took out his knife. Before he was able to place it to her throat, a katana blade was thrown at his shoulder, piercing it and knocking him back with great force. He moaned and groaned. The man with the gun started to shoot at the direction of the katana blade. No sounds were heard. His hands started to shake. He was not going to wwaist ammo.

"Where the fuck are you?!"

"Here..." said a low, manly hushed voice behind him. He felt his gun twisted out of his hand and the pressure on the back of his neck before he fell to the floor knocked out. The vigilante stood in front of two gang members. He approached the wounded one and removed his katana harshly. There would be no mercy for these scum tonight.

"Tell your boss I don't appreciate him using innocent civilians as bait. And next time, I will cut his throat." A smoke ninja bomb was used and Dana felt her metal chains snap. She coughed up the smoke and hugged whoever was carrying her. Her whole body was weak. Holding onto her savior tightly, her eyelids started to become heavy and a wave of exhaustion just flew over her and slowly, she started to close her eyes, knocking herself out.  
"Why did you bring a stranger here, Leo?" Raph growled out, crossing his arms.

"She helped me once when I was in need. I am helping her in return," replied Leo.

"You've helped her enough by saving 'er. Now take her back before she wakes up." Raph said, narrowing his eyes. "You're putting all of us in danger."

"I don't know where she lives," replied Leonardo.

"But I do!" Raph said, showing him her driver's silence. "Now take her back before she..." A moan was heard from the couch as she woke up. "Great! Just great..." said Raphael sarcastically.

She rubbed her head and moaned at the pain. She looked up and saw humanoid looking turtles staring down at her. For once, honestly, she was not really surprised or anything. She didn't scream, instead she just looked at them intensely.

"Uh where am I? How did I get here?"


End file.
